Dbz in Kindergarten: Origins
by DragonBall787
Summary: A/U OOC Fic! HAPPY 2ND ANNIVERSARY DBZ IN KINDERGARTEN! Taking place 15 years before Dbz in Kindergarten, 16 year old King Vegeta, Bardock, and Co. travel to Earth to destroy the planet. Fortunately, they stumble into a high school and quickly become attached to the planet. They learn several lessons on Earth as they mature, and eventually settle down after Planet Vegeta's demise.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! HAPPY 2ND ANNIVERSARY DBZ IN KINDERGARTEN!**

 **Dbz in Kindergarten: Origins**

It all began on Planet Vegeta. It was Age 727, and 16 year old King Vegeta just became coronated a few days ago since his father died around a month ago. But, instead of grieving, all the Saiyans took it as a good thing, since the King's son was going to be coronated in just two years anyway.

King Vegeta was standing in front of the mirror in his room, checking himself out with his new crown. His best friend, Bardock, was beside him, checking his watch, "Hey Vegeta, it's about time to go on the mission,"

"What mission? And what did I tell you about calling me by my name?" King Vegeta growled.

"Aw, we go way back! Plus also, no one's around anyway!" Bardock smacked King Vegeta's back, "But we need to go this planet...Earth, it's called. Our job is to check the resources it has before we purge it,"

"Ugh...tell me why I gotta do this again?" King Vegeta groaned.

"Because, even though you're King, you're still not of age yet! Don't worry, your little brother Tarble can handle things for awhile!" Bardock informed.

"Hmph...fine! We leave now! Who's all going?" King Vegeta questioned as he left his room and started walking through the hallway.

"Well, me, you, Paragus, the hag Gine, Fasha, and a few others," Bardock listed as he followed King Vegeta.

"Gine-chan's going?!" King Vegeta gasped, then ran back into his room to check himself in the mirror.

"Ugh!" Bardock smacked his forehead, "Even though he's King, he's still such a child..."

\- Pod Base for Missions -

King Vegeta rounded up all the Saiyans involved in the mission to go to Earth before they leave.

While all the Saiyans were conversing, King Vegeta spotted Gine and creepily walked up to her, "How's my Gine-chan's doing?"

Gine glanced at King Vegeta, then rolled her eyes, "Hi your majesty..."

"Oh, I think we're too close for that...call me Vegeta," King Vegeta gave her another creepy grin.

"...I prefer 'Your Majesty'," Gine backed away from him, just to bump into Bardock, who grabbed her shoulders to push her away.

"Hey! Watch where you're going hag!" Bardock yelled.

"Shut up, idiot! Stop trying to cause a fight you can't win!" Gine yelled.

"Psh, you're the weakest Saiyan here and I always gotta save your ass!" Bardock comebacked.

"Hey! If you hate each other so much, why are you holding each other!" Paragus yelled from a distance away.

Bardock and Gine both blinked and looked at their position. She was pressed against his body while he was holding her shoulders. Even Bardock's tail was wrapped around her waist while Gine's tail was wrapped around his tail.

"...EWW!" Both parties jumped away from each other, furiously blushing.

"Are we done with these shenanigans already?" Fasha rolled her eyes and got into her pod.

"O-Of course!" Bardock quickly followed Fasha's example and went into his pod. As all the other Saiyans went into their pods, they activated 'Sleep Mode', where they fell asleep for the ride.

\- Planet Earth -

As multiple pods crashed in the soil, King Vegeta was the first to emerge from his pod. He looked around to just see open fields, and signaled the others to come out.

As everyone exited their space pods, Bardock exclaimed, "This place looks awesome! More colorful than Vegeta!"

"Idiot! We're gonna destroy this planet, not live there!" Gine glared at Bardock.

"Before you two fight again, let's inspect the planet and it's rulers," Toma suggested.

"Good idea!" King Vegeta agreed, and all the Saiyans took off into the air, searching for any signs of life.

After sightseeing the nature, they finally came across a city.

"Hey, what are those things?" King Vegeta pointed at multiple moving hovercars.

"I think it's their transportation...or pods," Bardock shrugged.

They eventually came across a giant building, and decided to check it out.

"High-School," Fasha read out the letters, "What's a high school?"

"I dunno...let's check their main base!" King Vegeta commanded, and the Saiyans charged into the school, and gasped as they saw a swarm of people their age running around the place.

"THEY'RE SWARMING US! ATTACK!" King Vegeta screamed, and they all powered up, blowing all the other kids away.

"Hold up!" A voice yelled.

The Saiyans paused and turned to see a tall man walk over to them. He checked them out before pulling out his hand, "Hello, you guys must be new students! I'm Principal Yemma,"

All the Saiyans stared at him strangely before King Vegeta hesitantly brought out his arm, just to have it shaken vigorously.

'...Is he attacking the King?' Gine whispered in confusion.

"Okay, so what grade are you guys in?" The prinicpal questioned.

"...Grade?" Bardock asked.

"Yes, how old are you guys?" The prinicpal asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Um...I just turned 16," King Vegeta answered, not knowing why the man needed that information.

"Oh. So you're Sophomores!" The prinicpal nodded and ushered them to his office, "Let's get you signed up!"

As he lead the Saiyans, they looked at each other in confusion, "...Sophomores?"

By the time school ended, all the Saiyans ran out of the building in fascination.

"That...was...awesome!" King Vegeta exclaimed in pure awe.

"That was the most I learned in my whole life..." Bardock muttered.

"And there's this thing called 'music!' It's awesome!" Gine smiled at her new instrument, the flute.

"Psh, looks like you're blowing on a dick!" Bardock criticized, making Gine growl at him.

"Well, are we going to purge the Earth now?" Toma questioned.

There was a long silence as everyone stared at King Vegeta to make the final decision.

"Argh...I guess we can stay here...but only for one more day," King Vegeta huffed.

"YES!" Everyone cheered happily.

 **\- 2 Years Later -**

"It's you guys' last year of high school. It's about time you decide what do you want to do in your life," The teacher said.

Over the past 2 years, the Saiyans grew fond of this 'high school' and decided to rent (kill) out an apartment building, so they could have a place to live in. They made a lot of friends, and even played on sports teams.

"I'm gonna have the most precious little girl, and I'll finally kill Bardock!" Paragus said.

"Well, I'm gonna become principal of a school!" Gayman Blutzinger said.

He was a real skinny man, with glasses and a dorky attire. He often get teased.

"Yea right, nerd! I wanna see you try!" King Vegeta smirked.

"Oh yea? And what do you want to do?" Blutzinger challenged.

"I'm gonna become a celebrity and get lots of babes, just watch" King Vegeta said while smirking.

"Humph, seems predictable coming from you," Gine said.

King Vegeta eyes immediately turned into hearts, "Of course I'll marry you after my success as a celebrity, Gine-chan!"

Gine rolled her eyes. King Vegeta was SO annoying.

Bardock groaned, "Oh brother, there you go acting crazy in front of Gine, she's nothing but a ugly old hag!"

"Don't talk to my Gine-chan like that!" King Vegeta yelled.

"Well, I'm gonna become a pimp and own a batmobile!" Bardock said.

"We all know that's not gonna happen, Mr. Batmobile," Gine said.

"Shut it, hag!" Bardock hissed.

Right when Gine was about to kill Bardock, Fasha stepped in the way.

"It's useless fighting, you two," Fasha stated.

"O-Of course...I'm sorry," Bardock stuttered as he flushed in front of Fasha.

"Well, I'm never having kids, or getting married" Bardock said.

"Me too, I'm NEVER EVER having kids," Gine stated.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" King Vegeta wailed as he dropped down to his knees in devastation.

"You know, prom is coming soon," Toma informed everyone.

"I'm gonna ask Bunny out!" Dr. Gero declared with vigor.

"No, I'm gonna ask Bunny out!" Dr. Myuu retorted angrily.

"Well, Good for you," Dr. Briefs smiled at the both of them.

"SHUT UP!" Gero and Myuu yelled.

\- Prom -

What Bardock saw broke his heart.

In front of the whole prom, Toma proposed to Fasha, who nodded and gave him a big kiss. People around then started to clap and cheer around them, while music started playing.

Bardock, however, was clenching his fists in jealousy, 'I can't believe that one of my best friends stole my potential girlfriend!' He thought angrily.

"I'm sorry, man..." King Vegeta walked up to Bardock and patted his back, but Bardock jerked away and walked out the door.

Gine saw Bardock power up outside where it was raining, prepared to leave. She quickly ran after him and called out, "Wait, Bardock!"

Bardock groaned at the sight of her, "What do you want, hag?"

"Are you ok?" Gine asked while sympathetically touching his shoulder.

"My best friend just proposed to my girlfriend, what do you think?" Bardock sarcastically scoffed while crossing his arms.

"One, she wasn't your girlfriend, and two, She wasn't any good anyway," Gine bitterly stated while frowning.

Bardock paused at the tone of her voice and smirked while turning to her, "Were you actually jealous?"

"W-what?! N-no! I wasn't jealous in the slightest!" Gine lied as she blushed deeply whilst turning her back to him.

Bardock smirked even more at the sudden high pitch of her voice and looked her over for the first time, "Y'know, you're kinda cute, sexy even,"

"S-Shut up!" Gine yelled as she flushed even more.

That's when they noticed it was pouring and their heads were soaking wet.

Bardock smirked as he turned Gine's figure back around and wrapped his arms around Gine. He powered up to keep them dry. She smiled shyly, and wrapped her arms around Bardock. He dipped his head down, and they shared a kiss.

Inside the school, looking out the glass door, King Vegeta sighed half disappointed and half happy as he saw Bardock kissing his crush...he knew that it wasn't all into her like that, and he was happy for Bardock...plus also, he had his eye on another girl (King Vegeta's wife).

 **\- Around Two Months Later -**

It was right after the Saiyans graduated, and they went out to a bar to celebrate.

"To graduating high school!" King Vegeta lifted a mug of beer, and everyone cheered, clinking cups.

As Bardock gulped down his mug happily, he noticed that Gine wasn't drinking. And she had a serious look on her face. He wrapped an arm around her and asked, "Why aren't you drinking babe? And what's with the long face?"

"Bardock, I need to talk to you outside," Gine sighed, and Bardock, confused, got up and the two walked outside of the bar.

Once they got outside, Gine couldn't hold her emotions anymore and wrapped her arms around him, silently crying.

Bardock, shocked that she was crying, returned the gesture, stroking her back, "Gine, you're scaring me...tell me what's wrong, right now,"

"I'm pregnant," Gine sniffled in his graduation gown. Bardock paused for a moment, replaying her words, then his eyes widened, rendering him speechless.

Gine wiped her eyes, "I know that we just graduated, and we didn't really plan-"

"I'm gonna be a father?" Bardock questioned quietly.

Gine silently nodded, confirming his statement, "I'm 2 months in,"

Bardock's face then formed into a giant smile, and he picked up Gine, who squealed, and spun her around, screaming, "I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!"

He lifted her down to his level to give her a long, deep kiss, and positioned her body into bridal style, running into the bar, screaming. "I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!"

"WHAT?!" King Vegeta yelled, running up to Bardock and slapping his back, "Congratulations, man!"

Bardock immediately turned his attention back to Gine and smiled, "Marry me!"

"Wait, what?!" Gine's eyes widened.

"Come on, we already have a kid, we might as well get married! Plus also, I got a scholarship so I'm gonna be a doctor/scientist!" Bardock placed a hand on her stomach.

"...Okay!" Gine agreed, and the two shared another kiss.

All the Saiyans in the bar cheered, along with some humans as well.

"Drinks is on the house!" Toma, the bartender yelled and everyone celebrated the whole night.

 **\- 7 Months Later -**

On Planet Vegeta, a the child known as Raditz was finally born into the world.

"He's so cute!" King Vegeta had his face really close to Raditz's tiny one and smiled, "I'm your Uncle Vegeta! But you gotta call me 'Your Highness' cause I rule over you and your family completely!"

Raditz's face was still expressionless, glaring at King Vegeta.

"Wow...you really like babies," Bardock almost snickered over the way his King was acting.

They both stood over Raditz's birth pod with Gine. His pod was right next to a child named Nappa.

"I don't like babies! I just wanna make the kid smile!" King Vegeta whined, then winced as Gine bonked his head.

"Stop bothering Raditz already!" Gine hissed, her eyebrow was twitching like crazy.

That made Raditz smile and start to giggle madly.

"Oh? You like me in pain huh? See if I get you anything for your birthday you little brat!" King Vegeta huffed, rubbing his head.

"Why don't you have any kids yet?" Bardock asked King Vegeta.

"I don't know...my girlfriend and I plan on getting married soon...maybe in about 7 years," King Vegeta shrugged.

"SEVEN YEARS?! You'll be like 26!" Bardock exclaimed.

"Of course! I don't wanna take care of any brats right now!" King Vegeta scoffed, glaring at Raditz.

"Hey now!" Gine rose her hand again, and Bardock had to restrain her from hitting him again. King Vegeta simply chuckled evilly.

 **\- Age 736 -**

Seven years later, on April 1st, Prince Vegeta XIII (LVI technically) was born on Planet Vegeta.

Everyone stared at their new Prince in awe as he gave a angry scowl to the audience.

"Gosh, I didn't know you literally meant 7 years..." Bardock looked at Baby Vegeta in his birthing pod with wonder, "He looks so much like you it scares me..."

"Tell me about it..." King Vegeta's wife shook her head, "I wanted a girl..."

"Aw, don't be like that, honey..." King Vegeta chuckled nervously, then turned back to his son, "It's a good thing he looks like me! He has a very strong power level too!"

Baby Vegeta sniffled then sneezed twice, "Ah...choo! Achoo!"

"Bless you," Everyone automatically said. There was a long pause as all the Saiyans felt embarrassed at being taught 'manners' at high school.

"I dunno...he looks like a troublemaker to me...I feel sorry for his wife and kids..." King Vegeta's wife scoffed.

"Now, now, don't jinx him!" King Vegeta growled, watching Baby Vegeta move his limbs around.

 **\- Age 737 -**

It was around a year after Vegeta's birth, and the mission was about over.

"Well, it's about time that we destroy the Earth..." King Vegeta announced in his space pod, with baby Vegeta in his lap.

"Roger that!" Bardock's voice was heard over the communication device and the pods immediately stopped in front of the Earth.

All the Saiyans involved in the mission rose from their pods, and charged their energy blasts. King Vegeta held his son in one arm, and his energy blast in the other, "You see son? This is how you destroy a planet!"

"Bye bye Eawth!" Baby Vegeta evilly opened and closed his hands to the planet. He only started talking a few months ago.

Before anyone could release their blasts, Bardock screamed, "WAIT!"

Everyone paused for a moment, and King Vegeta yelled, "What is it?!"

Bardock turned to Gine, who still had an energy blast in her hand, "Hey, your water broke!"

Gine looked down to see that her pants was darker than usual, "WHAT?!"

\- At an Earth Hospital -

Raditz was being dragged by his father to a huge building. It was about three days since Gine went into labor, and they had to abort the mission to rush her to the hospital on Earth. She ended up having a successful 72 hour labor.

"Dad, where are we going?" Raditz asked his father, as they were at the hospital.

"You're going to meet your little brother, Kakarot," Bardock said quickly ushering Raditz into the elevator. Bardock had King Vegeta to grab Raditz (He was on a mission), while a few other Saiyans stayed on Earth with him and Gine.

"A little brother?! I asked for a little sister!" Raditz yelled, being dragged off the elevator.

"Ssh!" Bardock shushed Raditz as he turned a corner and opened the door.

Gine was on her bed, nursing Kakarot while the doctor, Dr. Gohan was checking her state.

"You're wife is just fine, the baby is too, he's got a tail, not that I mind," Gohan said.

"Good," Bardock smiled, then looked down at Raditz, "Go on and meet your little brother,"

Raditz looked at his little brother and frowned, "His hairstyle looks stupid,"

Bardock smacked Raditz in the back of his head, "My hairstyle isn't stupid!"

"Oww.." Raditz whined as he tearfully clutched his head.

"Are you sure you wanna name him Kakarot?" Gohan asked writing more information on a check board.

"Why not? He likes it," Bardock shrugged.

Immediately, Kakarot started wailing.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"I don't think he likes it.." Gine said.

"Got any better names?" Bardock asked Gohan.

"What about Goku?" Gohan suggested.

Bardock yelled, "No way! That's a stupid-"

Kakarot immediately started laughing in joy.

"..."

"Ugh, fine! We'll name him Kakarot, but we'll make his nickname, or second name, Goku," Bardock said.

Gohan changed the birthname to Son Kakarot (Goku), and Bardock and Gine signed it.

"Goku, what a stupid name," Raditz muttered as he pointed his finger near Goku's mouth.

Goku immediately bit Raditz's finger, VERY hard.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! STOP BITING ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Raditz screamed as he tried to pull away.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed.

"Why are you laughing?! He's cutting through my flesh!" Raditz yelled.

"Look at him, already strong!" Bardock admired.

Raditz managed to get his finger loose, but ended up with a deep cut.

Just then, the door busted open, and King Vegeta walked in while holding Baby Vegeta.

"We're here to see Kakarot," King Vegeta sang.

"Kakawot!" Vegeta immediately repeated.

Vegeta wiggled out of King Vegeta's grip, and waddled towards Goku, proud that he didn't trip this time.

Vegeta took just one look at Goku and then-

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Goku cried as he saw Vegeta's face.

All the adults laughed and Vegeta stared irritated at Goku's rudeness towards his prince.

Vegeta glared, stuck his tongue out, and smirked evilly at the wailing Goku.

While everyone was talking, King Vegeta's scouter immediately went off. Everyone was silent as King Vegeta answered the call, "What do you want Paragus?"

After a few minutes, King Vegeta's face was frozen in shock. He calmly removed his scouter from his ear and crushed it with one hand.

"F************CK!" King Vegeta screamed as he threw the remains of the scouter to the ground, and immediately dropped down to the floor. He started punching the floor repeatedly, until Bardock grabbed King Vegeta and rushed out the door.

There was a dead silence as Raditz walked over to Gine, "Mom...what's wrong?"

"I...don't know..." Gine was shocked at the King's sudden change of attitude and knew this was serious.

Baby Vegeta waddled to the door, and managed to crack it open to listen in to the conversation in the hallway.

King Vegeta was sitting in a chair, with his hands over his face while Bardock had a hand on his shoulder, consoling him.

"...What happened?" Bardock questioned.

"...Planet Vegeta's gone," Was all King Vegeta could whisper.

"...How?! Who did this?!" Bardock shook King Vegeta lightly, trying to control his anger.

"A giant meteor destroyed it, wiping out everyone on the planet except those who were on a mission...which was 95% of the Saiyans," King Vegeta clenched his fist angrily.

"...Where are we going to live? What are we going to tell our kids?! Our wives?!" Bardock shook his head, trying to process everything in his mind.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out! I f*cking failed as a King and f*cking destroyed the planet!" King Vegeta yelled.

Bardock gripped King Vegeta's shoulder tight as he yelled, "Even if you were f*cking there your ass would've been dead too! It wouldn't have made no f*cking difference!"

"...You're right," King Vegeta rubbed his temples stressfully and sighed heavily, "What am I gonna do?"

"...We're going to have to live here," Bardock decided.

"Huh?" King Vegeta questioned.

"Well, we did go to high school here, and we basically spent 10 years on this planet...why not?" Bardock shrugged.

"Yes, I guess this is our only choice," King Vegeta nodded. Baby Vegeta looked on with confusion, before finally giving up and shutting the door. Thus, Planet Earth was their new home...

 **\- 3 Years Later -**

Every Saiyan that decided to stay on Earth bought new houses, and enrolled their children into school. They tried to adjust into the system of Earth, but had their struggles every now and then. Bardock managed to get his PhD and become a doctor/scientist, while Gine got a job at a meat store. King Vegeta's wife ended up getting a job at the office while King Vegeta himself was unemployed.

3 year old Goku was trotting along with 4 year old Vegeta and just turned 3 year old Tarble in the woods.

They didn't start school yet, so they were free until next year.

"So, we wewen't owiginally bown on Eawth?" Goku asked.

"No, well, Tawble, you, Bwoly, and Celewia wewe bown on Eawth," Vegeta answered.

"What about you?" Goku asked.

"I was bown on Planet Vegeta. You see, our pawents and some other Saiyans visited Eawth befowe we wewe born to inspect it's value, leaving my uncle tempowarily wuling Planet Vegeta. They wetuwned to Planet Vegeta when I was bown, since I was the heir, and visited Eawth again awound a year later, to destwoy it. Then, you and Tawble were bown a bit eawlier than expected, so we had to stay a bit longer. But by then a meteor cwashed and destwoyed Planet Vegeta, so we had to stay hewe," Vegeta explained.

"Wow! You're smawt Pwince Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed.

"I know!...What was I saying again?" Vegeta asked.

Just then there was a loud roar.

"What was that?" Goku asked.

"WAAAAAAAAHHH!" Tarble wailed.

"Shh!" Vegeta hushed as he placed Tarble on his back.

A dinosaur came out of nowhere and started hungrily at Goku and Vegeta.

"..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Goku and Vegeta screamed as they started running away.

Vegeta started floating high in the air, "Come on Kakawot!"

Goku jumped, but couldn't fly, "I can't fly yet!"

"What?!" Vegeta yelled.

The dinosaur then grabbed Goku by the collar, and stomped off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Let go! Let go you dumbass dinosaur!" Goku screamed as he was taken away.

"D*mn! Now I gotta save Kakawot!" Vegeta groaned as as trotted off.

With Goku-

"Let go of me you f*cking dinosaur!" Goku screamed as he was still being carried. Goku started sobbing loudly while struggling to get loose.

Just then, an old man jumped high in the air and hit the dinosaur's head with a stick.

The dinosaur roared as he let go of Goku. The next thing Goku knew, he was flying to the ground, and darkness.

With Vegeta-

Vegeta growled as he set Tarble down, "Ugh...you'we heavy for a 3 year old,"

Tarble pointed to a tree.

"Huh? What about it?" Vegeta asked.

He sensed the tree with his scouter, and noticed a person about the same energy level as him.

"Come out or die!" Vegeta yelled as he got in defensive position.

The figure appeared to be a green alien.

"Who awe you?!" Vegeta yelled as he charged a tiny energy blast.

"I'm Piccowo, and I'm a Namekian," Piccolo said as he charged a purple energy blast.

"Hn..so you'we strong too.." Vegeta marveled.

"What awe you doing in the woods, little boy?" Piccolo asked.

Vegeta growled and stepped up to him, "One, we'we the same age! Two, I'm not a boy, I'm a man, and thwee, I'm looking for an idiot with wild hair and awmor and four, my name is Pwince Vegeta!"

Piccolo raised his eyebrows at Vegeta's small scrawny, but muscular, build, "You mean the idiot that was scweaming awhile ago?"

Vegeta nodded.

"I think I know whewe he is," Piccolo said.

With Goku-

Goku groaned while opening his eyes.

"Ugh...what happened?"

He looked around and noticed he was in a bed and there was gauze wrapped around his head.

The door opened and the old man walked in here with some fresh clothes and some food.

"Who awe you?" Goku asked.

"I'm Gohan, and you hit your head very hard," Gohan stated.

Goku blinked.

"You might not know me, but I was the that named you at your birth," Gohan said as he handed Goku some food.

Goku started eating some bread as he said, "So you'we like my Gwandpa Gohan?"

"Eh, something like that," Gohan said.

Goku looked down and saw himself in his armor, "Why do I have this thing?"

Goku slipped off his armor and spandex.

"I was wondering the same thing," Gohan said as he handed Goku a blue gi.

Goku tried it on, and he exclaimed, "This is much better!"

Gohan also gave his prized power pole to Goku, "This is what my good friend gave to me,"

"Wow! Thanks Gwandpa Gohan!" Goku exclaimed as he held the power pole.

Gohan smiled as he nodded, "Stay here as long as you like!"

With Vegeta and Piccolo-

Vegeta, Tarble, and Piccolo continued to walk throughout the woods.

"Awgh...Now I'm late for dinner," Vegeta growled.

Tarble sniffled as he stomach growled.

"I've been meaning to ask you, who's the kid on your back?" Piccolo asked.

"My younger bwother, Tawble. He bawely knows how to walk, and he's pwematuwe for the age of thwee. He should know how to speak fluently," Vegeta said.

"Hn," Piccolo muttered.

It was around nighttime and there was a full moon out tonight.

Vegeta turned Tarble around and put a blindfold on his eyes.

"Why'd you do that?" Piccolo asked.

"Saiyans tuwn into Gweat Apes at the full moon, if we look at it. Kakawot has enough sense to not look at the moon," Vegeta said.

Meanwhile...

"Hey look! A full moon!" Goku marveled as he stepped outside.

He excitedly looked at the full moon in wonder.

Goku's eyes slowly turned red as his heart started beating heavily.

Goku clenched his head as he screamed in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

His screams turned into roars as he transformed into a giant ape.

"Goku!" Gohan cried as he steppes outside.

He was immediately attacked by Goku.

He dodged Goku's tail as he tried to calm Goku down.

"Goku! Calm down! It's your Grandpa Gohan!" Gohan cried.

His words weren't heard as Goku roared again and sent a blast towards Gohan, knocking him out.

In the morning-

Goku suddenly woke up and looked around.

The house was barely standing, and he saw his Grandpa on the ground, not breathing.

"Gwandpa!" Goku cried as he tried to shake him awake.

It didn't work.

"Gwandpa!" Goku sobbed as he finally gave up and started bawling.

'A monster killed him!' Goku thought as he saw a giant footprint.

Goku carried Gohan into his bed, and tucked him in.

"Have a good aftewlife, Gwandpa," Goku whispered as he tucked the covers in.

He wiped his face and started walking away, determined to find Vegeta.

Right after Goku left, Gohan woke up.

"Huh? What's going on!?" Gohan asked as he looked around, "Goku?!"

A few hours later-

Not too long after traveling, Goku ran into a girl named Bulma Briefs near the ocean.

"Who awe you?" Bulma asked as she noticed a boy was running up to her.

"I'm Goku! And I'm looking for a boy awound your height," Goku described.

"I bet he's ugly," Bulma stated.

Goku shrugged, "So you haven't seen him?"

"Nope-AAAAHHHHHH!" Bulma screamed.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

Bulma pointed to a giant crab walking towards them, "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!"

Goku shrugged and hit the crab with his power pole. The crab spat out bubbles and was knocked to the ground.

"Wow! That was cool!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Thanks! But I gotta go," Goku scratched the back of his head.

"Wait! My name is Bulma," Bulma introduced herself.

"Wanna be best fwiends if we meet again?" Goku asked.

"Sure!" Bulma smiled.

After they parted ways, Goku saw an island house near the ocean.

Right when Goku was about to step in the water, there was a shout, "Kakawot!"

Goku turned around to see Vegeta, Tarble, and Piccolo rushing towards him.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku greeted.

Vegeta gasped, insulted, "How dawe you say my name without wespect!"

"What do you mean?" Goku questioned, scratching his head.

"And what the hell happened to your awmor?!" Vegeta yelled.

"It was too uncomfowtable, and you cuwsed!" Goku gasped.

Vegeta growled, "You cuwse even mowe than me!"

"No I don't," Goku stated.

"Did you hit your head or something?!" Vegeta asked, exasperated.

"I think so...I don't wemember," Goku rubbed his head, feeling a bump.

'Oh gweat! Now Kakawot's an idiot!' Vegeta thought.

"Who's the gween guy?" Goku asked.

"My name is Piccowo, and I'm a Namekian," Piccolo tried to make himself sound all cool, but failed.

"Well, come on! I see an island!" Goku pointed as he started running towards it.

"Kakawot, wait!" Vegeta yelled as he ran after him. After a few seconds, Piccolo decided to follow them.

"Who was that giwl?" Vegeta asked as he caught up with Goku. All he could really see was that blue hair of hers.

"My fwiend," Goku smiled, "She has blue hair and she's around your height,"

"Ugh...she pwobably looks ugly," Vegeta spat.

Meanwhile, Krillin stepped out of the Kame House. He suddenly noticed four figures running towards them.

"Master Roshi!" Krillin called.

Master Roshi stepped out and yelled, "Holy sh*t!"

Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Tarble stepped onto the island.

"Who are you?" Roshi demanded.

"I'm Goku! Gwandpa Gohan's gwandson," Goku introduced himself.

"Who?!" Vegeta yelled, confused.

"Hm..I know him," Master Roshi nodded.

"Wow!" Goku exclaimed.

Goku then turned his attention to Krillin. He was funny looking, and looked friendly enough to talk to.

"Hi! What's your name?" Goku asked.

"K-Kwillin," Krillin said.

"I like you! Let's be fwiends!" Goku suggested holding out a hand.

"O-Okay," Krillin smiled, grabbing his hand and both shaking enthusiastically.

"Hm...would you mind if you would be my pupil? I can teach you the Kamehameha, and give you Turtle School clothes...you seem strong," Master Roshi asked.

"I'd love to!" Goku felt excited at learning new things.

"What about Bardock?!" Vegeta asked, clearly irritated.

"Who's he?" Goku asked, giving Vegeta a goofy smile.

"Your dad, idiot!" Vegeta yelled tapping Goku's forehead furiously.

"Hm...tell him I'll be home in a week!" Goku thought.

"Fine, but don't blame me if he comes and dwags you home," Vegeta scoffed as he started flying away with Tarble on his back.

Piccolo nodded goodbye towards Goku, and flew off too.

"Now...are you ready to learn martial arts?" Master Roshi asked excitedly.

"YES!" Goku and Krillin yelled, hyped up.

"Let's get started!" Master Roshi yelled.

 **\- One Year Later -**

Today was Vegeta's first day of preschool...and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"I don't wanna go to pweschool! I wanna stay here!" Vegeta ran away from his father's advances in the driveway.

"You gotta go!" King Vegeta growled as he finally caught and picked up his struggling son.

"Why! My education doesn't officiallwy stawt till kindewgawten! Pweschool doesn't count!" Vegeta complained with intellect.

King Vegeta stared at with wide eyes before shaking his head, "You listen to your mother too much..."

King Vegeta placed him in the car and got in the driver's side. Once he turned on the ignition, he zoomed out of his house towards the destination.

Meanwhile, Bardock and Gine had just waved goodbye to Raditz, who was going to 6th grade, starting out middle school. They stood outside of the doorway , watching Raditz leave.

"Make sure you don't lose your lunch money!" Gine called out one final time.

"Mom!" Raditz yelled, embarrassed.

"Don't take it too personally, he's 12," Bardock smiled at Gine's hurt look.

"I'm leaving now!" Goku waved bye to his parents and started to walk out before his father stopped him.

"You know the way, don't you Kakarot?" Bardock asked.

"Yup!" Goku nodded and started to fly off towards the preschool, never looking back.

"They grow up so fast..." Gine sniffed, and Bardock started to roll his eyes.

"You're thinking too much in to it... they're not even teenagers yet," Bardock pulled Gine close to him with a wicked grin, "Plus also, you still got me,"

Gine smiled and kissed Bardock while wrapping her arms around him. She then started sighing, "I only hope they don't get into trouble..."

"What can ever go wrong?" Bardock laughed.

Clearly, they'll be in for a surprise.

 **The E-no...The Beginning.**

 **HAPPY 2ND ANNIVERSARY DBZ IN KINDERGARTEN! I'd like to thank all of you for 2 years of writing this series and I only hope that we have many more! I also can't believe that it's exactly been a year since I first posted 3rd grade! This story honestly only took about a day to complete. I already knew my stopping point was Dbz in Preschool, and all I had to do was find a starting point. I calculated the years of birth of everyone, and evened it out as much as possible. But. I think this fits into the timeline perfectly. When I first started writing Kindergarten, I didn't really think a story like this was needed. But then, I started to add more depth to King Vegeta and Bardock, and more flashbacks before Preschool. So in order to fully understand the ENTIRE story, I decided to make a clear beginning to the series. And now that I completed this and 4th Grade, and I can finally continue on with the last series: The High School Sagas. It's sad to know that I'm going to retire in a little over 3 years, huh? Well, I say let's make the best out of these last few years! Thank you all for supporting me the last 2 years, and make sure you follow, favorite, and review!**


End file.
